Computing systems are currently in wide use. Some computing systems host services in a remote server environment that are accessed by tenants. Tenants can represent an organization, a business, a portion of a business, and each tenant illustratively includes a plurality of different users, that are associated with that tenant. The users may have different permissions to access different portions of the hosted service, even within a single tenant.
In a remote server environment, such as in a cloud deployment, a given tenant may have a corresponding map. The map may identify which particular servers, server farms, or data access groups etc., that serve the tenant. In some cases, users of a tenant are also mapped to the different servers, server farms, data access groups, etc.
It is not uncommon for services to experience various incidents which may degrade or disrupt access, of the various tenants and users of the service, to the service's functionality. It can be very difficult to determine the impact of a particular incident, or a set of incidents, on a tenant, because it can be very difficult to identify which tenants were actually impacted by an incident. Thus, it can be difficult for an administrative user to determine what type of remedial action should be taken to improve the experience of the various users of a tenant, for a given service. In fact, it can even be difficult for an administrative user to determine whether any remedial action needs to be taken at all.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.